The Shadowhunter Scrolls
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Terra Fairchild was born a warrior, a Shadowhunter, but when she and her twin sister, Jocelyn meet Valentine Morgenstern; it spells disaster for them. When he does horrible things to all those around him, they all run, determined to get far away. That included Terra who left apart from her sister. (Mix of the book and movie)
1. A Disappearance

**Prologue:**

Terra Fairchild was born a Shadowhunter same as her twin sister, Jocelyn. She had her sister's dark flame red hair and her blue eyes. She had been the best Shadowhunter anyone in the Clave had ever seen, but that had changed when Valentine had become a part of their lives. Her life had never been the same after that. From the second Valentine had walked in, their lives had went downhill. Valentine had pined for Terra, but she was a Shadowhunter and refused to marry. She had never told her sister that Valentine had sought her out, it was better that Jocelyn never knew. Valentine had married Jocelyn after that and they moved into the Fairchild manor with Terra. Terra was fiercely loyal to Valentine, even if he had pinned for her. Things had changed after Jonathon had been born and both Fairchild women saw the state of the first born. Valentine had ruined him, destroyed the child. After that, Jocelyn pushed away from him, scared he would harm her second child. Jocelyn had wanted to run and Terra was willing to help her, no matter the cost. Valentine had become cruel and vindictive and when he saw Lucian spending too much time with Jocelyn and Terra, he sent him to what was supposed to be his death. Terra had followed after him, worried for his safety and had been caught in the crossfire of the fight as well.

After that, Jocelyn had run, leaving everything behind. Shortly after, Lucian followed suit and then when Valentine came after Terra, so did she. Terra had been in hiding ever since, trying to steer clear of the Shadowhunters and the Clave. She wasn't a welcome addition to them anymore, the Clave told everyone that the Fairchild twins had died along with Lucian Graymark and Valentine and Jonathon Morgenstern. And it had been true for sixteen years, until Valentine found them again….and that's when all hell broke loose.

**Chapter 1:**

Terra had sat straight up in bed the day it had happened. She had completely freaked out Gage, her boyfriend of fifteen years. She had met him shortly after leaving the Clave and Idris. He had taken care of her when everyone else had spurned her. Gage asked, "What's wrong, Terra?"

She gripped her chest, "Something is wrong. I can't feel Jocelyn anymore."

Gage looked at her with worry, "What do you want me to do?"

Terra yelled, "Scry for her please. Find my sister!"

He put his hand over hers, "Ter take a deep breath, everything will be alright."

Terra shook her head, "No it wont. It's Valentine, I know it, he has my sister."

Gage frowned, "Are you sure?"

Terra nodded vigorously, "Yes, he is the only one who would come after her. He must have come for the Mortal Cup. We have to find her!"

Gage yanked her to him, "I will find her for you, I swear on Lillith, Terra. I love you and I will find her even if I have to go to the High Warlock of Brooklyn to do it."

Terra cuddled into his side, "There is no telling what Valentine will do to her. He might even come for me next. I was his progeny, his favorite."

Gage pulled her tighter, "Well he isn't getting you, I'll kill him first."

Terra started to freak out, "Gage, what about Clarissa? He can't get to her. I have to find her and Lucian."

Gage still held her tightly, "Well let me scry for her first. We will get your niece first."

Terra nodded as Gage moved away from her and towards his room of magic. He started a fire and scried for Clarissa Fairchild. Gage chuckled as he looked at Terra, "We are in luck."

Terra asked, "Why?"

Gage said, "Clarissa is at Magnus Bane's. Let's go."

Terra jumped up and grabbed her jacket as she threw it over herself before she got herself to her feet to follow him. He jumped on his motorcycle and Terra climbed on behind him as they sped to Magnus Bane's house. Gage was the one to knock on the door and the man opened it for him because Gage was a Warlock as well. Terra followed behind him as they moved through the people.

Magnus stood in front of a group of teenagers in the center of the floor. Terra pushed past all of them, "Magnus, I need your help."

One of the kids spoke up, "Excuse you, we were talking to him."

Terra spun around to address the kid, but she was stunned by the deep red haired girl, "Clarissa?"

The girl backed away slightly, "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

Gage ran over, "Magnus, I'm sorry about Terra. Her sister is missing, we need your help to find her."

Magnus frowned, "All these Shadowhunters in my house, it's unnerving."

Terra scowled at him, "You know I'm not a Shadowhunter anymore, Magnus."

Magnus shook his head, "Once a Shadowhunter, always a Shadowhunter. Now tell me what you felt Terra."

Terra said, "It's like her spirit is missing. I felt just emptiness and it woke me from a deep sleep."

The same kid spoke again, "Hey, why are you so focused on her anyway?"

Magnus scowled, "You Shadowhunters sure are dense. Let me introduce you to Terra Fairchild."

All of the Shadowhunter kids' mouths fell open and the annoying kid asked, "The Terra Fairchild?"

Terra nodded, "Yes. Who are you?"

He held out his hand to her, "Jace Wayland."

The other two went to introduce themselves but Terra shook her head, "I'd know Robert and Maryse's children anywhere. You both look like them."

The boy asked, "You knew our parents?

Terra nodded, "Yes I did. What are your names?"

The boy said, "I'm Alec and this is my sister Isabelle."

Terra then turned back to Magnus, "Now back to Jocelyn."

Clarissa said, "That's my mother's name. You know my mother?"

Terra grinned at the girl, "I should, she is my twin sister."

Clarissa asked, "You're my aunt?"

Terra nodded, "Terra Reaver here. I stopped being called Terra Fairchild a long time ago when I went into hiding."

Clarissa asked, "Did you know she brought me here to make me forget?"

Terra frowned, "No, but it's a tender situation, Clarissa. There is someone after us. He has been for a long time, I believe he took Jocelyn. I intend to get her back."

Gage looked panicked, "You can't mean that, Terra. If he finds you, he will never let you go. You told me how he wanted to fix you and make you the best again."

Terra looked at him with sad eyes, "I have to Gage, she is my sister. And I have to protect Clarissa."

Clarissa said, "Please call me Clary."

Terra nodded, "You can call me whatever you want to."

Magnus said, "Both of you come with me."


	2. Fighting Again

They both followed Magnus into a back room that was filled with Jocelyn's paintings, "Jocey always loved to draw things. I certainly didn't inherit that trait."

Clary laughed, "I did. Now Magnus, I need you to take the block off of my mind."

He said, "It'll fade with time, it's already beginning to if you are here."

There was loud yelling outside the door and Clary ran out. Terra went to follow her but Magnus stopped her, "You need to tell them what you are before it comes out."

Terra looked at Magnus with fear, "I can't do that. They can't know what I am."

Magnus shook his head but Terra ran after Clary, "What happened?"

Isabelle said, "Clary's mundane friend, Simon, was taken by vampires."

Terra looked at Clary, "Let's go get him back."

Gage yelled, "Terra, don't you dare! You know you can't go near vampires."

Terra frowned, "You know I have to, Gage. I'm sorry, stay here with Magnus."

Gage tried to reach for her but she was already running out the door with the others. Jace led them to a church to get supplies and as they grabbed what they needed, Terra eyed the interaction between Clary and Jace. And then she saw the look that Alec gave them both.

Terra laughed as they started to walk towards the church to gather what they needed before heading to the hotel, "Now if anyone from the Clave asks if you had help or anything, you tell them no. They can't know I helped you."

All of the kids nodded as they stood outside the hotel that the vampires called home. Terra peeked inside, "Be careful inside. I don't need any of you on my conscience."

Jace scoffed, "We'll be fine, Terra."

Terra led them up the stairs and towards the place where they saw a guy hanging at the top. Terra helped them reach across to get the human down and that's when she smelled them, "We need to get out of here now. Run! Go!"

They took off running but ended up in a ballroom as the vampires piled into the room. Terra fought her nature as they came towards them, "We really going to fight?"

Jace nodded, "That's the fun part. We can do this."

Terra nodded as they started to fight and her warrior nature came out again as she went through the vampires. Jace smirked at her, "There's the Terra Fairchild we have all heard of."

Terra yelled, "Don't call me Fairchild."

They continued to fight but they didn't stand a chance against so many. Terra yelled, "Run Clary."

Clary shook her head, "I won't leave them."

Wolves then burst into the room and attacked the vampires, "Go now! All of you!"

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her out of the building as the sun started to come up. Terra felt the change overtake her once the kids were away and couldn't see her. She felt her bones crack as she shifted into a strange red wolf as she started to snap the vampires' heads. She followed the trail the kids had taken so she could make sure they got away and she saw Clary stab one of the wolves. Terra whined slightly as she saw it, Clary was terrified of her kind. She saw them make it up the ladder and she ran back to grab her clothes and weapons. She shifted back and threw all her clothes back on. She then fought her way back to Clary and the others. When she got to the top of the roof, Clary hugged her desperately, "I was worried something had happened to you."

Terra chuckled, "Never worry about me, Clary. I've been doing this a long time."

They had to rush the mundane back to the Institute to be checked over and Terra's phone started to ring. She walked out of the infirmary room and into the hall to answer it, "Yes Gage?"

He said, "You need to get back to the apartment."

Terra heard the worry in his voice and she asked, "What happened?"

He said, "Just come, Terra. It's important."

She hung up and walked into the room to say goodbye to the kids, "I have to go, but I will come back. Let me know if you figure anything out."

Clary nodded as she sat beside the mundane's bed. The marks on his skin didn't go unnoticed by Terra as she walked out. She was almost to the door when she heard a voice behind her, "I never thought I would see you again."

Terra spun around slowly with fear seething inside her, "Well it's good to see you again too, Hodge."

He smiled at her, "Why did you come here?"

Terra said, "I came across my niece and helped her out with some things. No need to tell anyone about my presence here."

Hodge raised an eyebrow, "What is it that you are running from Terra?"

Terra started to step towards the door, "It's not a what I run from, it's a who. And you know perfectly well who it is."

Hodge was about to say something else, but they were interrupted by Jace walking in, "Terra, where are you going?"

Terra said, "I have to go to my place to check something out. My boyfriend called to say something was wrong. I'll be back shortly, let me know if you figure anything out. Watch out for Clary for me."

He nodded as Terra slid out the door quickly and raced to her house. When she opened the door, there was bloody writing on the wall: _Terra, I'm so glad to have found you again. I look forward to seeing you._

Terra's body seized up as she read that and Gage said from behind her, "I found that when I got home. He knows Terra, you need to run."

Terra screamed, "I'm tired of running from him, Gage. This ends now! I won't let him do this to us again! This time I will truly see Valentine dead!"

Gage saw the determination in her eyes and began to worry, "Terra, you can't do this alone."

Terra grinned darkly, "I have to do this alone. I won't let anyone help me. Jocelyn is my sister and Clary is my niece, I will protect them both till the ends of this world. And you are not going to interfere, Gage. I love you and you know that, but I can't let you help me." She pressed a kiss to his lips quickly and then she was gone.


	3. Finding the Cup

Terra sped back to the Institute, even though she was afraid to face Hodge again, she had to be there for those kids. Valentine was ruthless and she couldn't let him harm them. She walked inside the place and she saw the mundane storming out of the entrance. Terra asked, "Is everything alright?"

He growled, "Just fine!"

Terra worried about what had just happened so she went to find Clary, who was in the main hall. She was reading over the runes and Terra stood back and watched her and then watched as she slipped her tea cup into the drawing book without knowing it. Terra gasped as she saw it, "Jocelyn passed a lot of traits on to you didn't she?"

Clary turned to look at her aunt before looking back at the drawing and pulling the cup back out. She grinned at Terra, "I know where the cup is! I know where my mother hid it!"

Clary ran towards Jace's room, with Terra following. He swung the door open with a scowl, "If you need a nude model, I'm so sorry I'm not in the mood."

Terra quirked an eyebrow and looked at Clary, "Did something happen?"

Jace scoffed, "No, according to Clary nothing of importance happened."

Clary rolled her eyes and said, "I know where my mother hid the cup."

His eyes lit up as all of his pain was forgotten, "Then let's go get it."

They dressed and readied themselves just in case as they made their way to Clary's apartment. As soon as they stepped into the door, Terra scowled as she smelled the demon's scent. She fought to stay in control of her nature so she wouldn't reveal herself to them. She went upstairs with Alec and Isabelle to lay down the lead to figure out if there were any demons nearby and they watched it slide around on the floor. They jumped around the corner with weapons ready but saw there was nothing there. Terra gasped, "Its downstairs! Clary!"

They then heard the crashing downstairs and they all raced down the stairs to help them. Alec jumped on the woman's back and the demon struck him in the neck, knocking him unconscious. The demon then slammed Terra to the wall and growled out, "He has been looking for you for a long time, Terra."

Terra started to shake and she glanced around the room, Clary was behind the couch where the demon had knocked her. Jace was unconscious on the floor and so was Alec. Isabelle had been thrown into the wall so Terra shoved the demon hard and grabbed for her blade, but the creature backhanded her to the ground. She was still fighting her nature so the kids wouldn't see what she was. She struggled to her feet as the demon was making its escape out the door, blocking them in the room. Terra pulled herself up and rushed to Clary's side, looking out the window, that's when they saw the mundane. Clary screamed, "Simon! Help!"

He seemed to know something was wrong and he dove at the woman, knocking her to the ground in the hall. Terra kicked the door to the side and thrusted her blade into the woman's chest, killing the demon. Terra pulled the cup out of the woman's pocket and handed it to Clary, "Put it back in the card. It's safe there."

Clary did as she was told as the others picked up Alec and carried him back to the Institute, it didn't look good for him. Isabelle was frantic and yelling at Clary and Jace took up for her, but Terra knew that Isabelle was worried for Alec. Terra pulled Clary with her, "Why don't you go into the main hall and I'll join you in a moment?"

Clary nodded and walked out of the infirmary room. Terra then turned to Isabelle, "Alec will be fine, sweetheart. Don't worry. Jace, can I speak to you in the hall for a second?"

He nodded and followed her out of the room, "What did you want to talk about?"

Terra bluntly said, "Whatever relationship you have with my niece."

The kid paled instantly, "I…um…"

Terra laughed, "Don't be so scared kid. I'm her aunt, not her mother. I've seen the way you look at her; I've seen that look before. Take care of her Jace."

Terra turned to walk away but Jace asked, "Wont you be there to take care of her?"

Terra looked at the ground, "I don't know, Jace. Things happen, things I can't always control."

Jace looked worried now but Terra waved him off, "Go check on your friend. I am going to go find Clary."

Jace nodded as he walked back into the infirmary and Terra walked down the hall to the main hall where she had told Clary to wait at. She walked into the room to see Clary handing the cup to Hodge and Terra felt the panic of that action, "Clary, don't!"

Once Hodge had ahold of it, he walked over to the Portal that was now open and held it out to the person that was walking through it. Terra ran to Clary and stood in front of the girl, shielding her from the man that stepped into the room. As he took the Cup from Hodge, his eyes raised to meet hers and he grinned, "Terra, how I've missed you."

Terra's hand moved towards her blades and Valentine scowled, "Is that any way to treat me?"

Terra nodded, "Yes it is. You deserve to be ran through with my blade."

He stepped closer to her and saw Clary behind her, "I see you have my daughter, Terra. It's such a shame, she should have been ours. She would have been perfect if she had been ours."

Terra pulled out her sword and backed away from him, "You aren't getting Clary, Valentine. I won't let you take her."

Valentine chuckled, "You think I came for her? I came for the Cup….and you."

Terra's eyes grew wide as she held her sword in front of her body, "You don't want me, don't lie."

Valentine reached forward to touch her cheek and he whispered, "But I do. I always have and you know that. You refused to have me. Even though you aren't a Shadowhunter anymore, I can't help but want you, Terra. I can make you a Shadowhunter again, make you pure. You just have to trust me."

Terra snapped out of it and swiped her sword at him, "Stay away from us, Valentine. You aren't getting either of us."

He sighed before he swung his hand around, smacking Terra across the face. She hit the ground hard and Valentine grabbed a hold of Clary. He handed her the Cup as he put some of his blood in it, "I need you to drink this, prove to me it's the real cup."

Clary growled, "No, I won't."

Valentine grabbed her by her neck and screamed, "Drink it!"

Clary acted as if she would drink it and then she shoved it back into the card. He screamed at her but she ran and dove into the Portal. Terra jumped up and ran towards it, but Valentine grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall. He pinned her against it with his own body, "Terra, Terra, Terra. Did you really think you could win this? You were the best, before you became a mongrel."

Terra raised her knee and slammed him in the groin, "I am still the best. And you made me this mutt!"

She then ran and jumped through the portal, landing beside Clary on the street.


	4. The Truth About the Past

Clary asked, "How did you get away?"

Terra grinned as she said, "I have my ways. Where are we?"

Clary said, "Outside Luke's shop. I didn't want to come here."

Terra stood up and saw Luke crawling out of a window, "Lucian, it's so good to see you again."

Luke hugged her tightly, "Terra, when did you get pulled into this?"

Terra frowned, "I felt Jocelyn's missing presence. My boyfriend couldn't do the magic himself so we went to see Magnus Bane, and it turns out Clary was there with a group of young Shadowhunters. I got pulled in after that. He is at the Institute, Luke. He is waiting for me, even though I'm impure now, he still won't leave me alone."

Luke sighed as he motioned them both inside the store and he explained things to Clary. She seemed to be more accepting of the werewolf traits now so maybe she wouldn't freak too much if she changed. Terra stood beside Luke and Clary eyed them both, "I want the truth here. I think I've been lied to enough."

Luke nodded, "Valentine is your father. He was one of the best Shadowhunters but then he just went a bit crazy. He was all about trying to find a way to make us more powerful. We did all think he was dead, he was supposed to have died in a fire with your brother."

Clary gasped, "I had a brother?"

Terra nodded, "He was a few years older than you."

Clary then looked at Terra, "Why did he say those things to you? About how I should have been yours?"

Luke eyed Terra, "He is still hung up on you? And he said that in front of Clary?"

Clary asked, "You knew about it? What is going on?"

Terra frowned, "We were all trained and taught in the same place in Idris. Valentine was hung up on me and true that I did like him back, I knew my twin sister did too. So I did the honorable thing and stepped out of the way. I focused on being the best Shadowhunter I could be and that only made Valentine want me more. He married your mother and I suppose he did love her but he adored me. His jealousy led him to do horrible things, like try to get Luke killed. And he tried to punish me for not closing him. It's why we ran."

Clary scowled, "So it's your fault? Everything that has happened is because of you?"

Luke frowned, "Don't Clary. It isn't her fault."

Clary sighed, "I'm sorry Aunt Terra, I just have been lied to by everyone about everything."

Clary then heard her cell ring and she answered, "Hello?"

They couldn't hear the other side but Clary said, "We will be there. Thank you Simon."

Clary turned to them, "Simon found my mom in the basement of the Institute."

Terra closed her eyes hard and dialed Gage's number. He answered fast, "Yes Terra?"

Terra was desperate sounding, "Please tell me you left the Institute."

Gage said, "No I haven't. I'm helping Magnus heal Alec."

Terra screamed, "Gage, you have to leave now!"

Gage asked, "What's going on, Terra?"

Terra yelled, "Valentine is there. He will kill you if he finds out who you are."

Gage laughed, "I'm not afraid of Valentine."

Terra started to cry, "Please Gage. You have to go! I don't want him to hurt you."

Gage sighed, "What aren't you telling me, Ter?"

Terra took a deep breath and then said, "I didn't tell you the whole truth about Valentine and his relationship with me."

Gage tried to sound calm but she could hear the anger in his voice, "What else is there, Terra? Please tell me you weren't sleeping with him. "

Terra gasped, "No, I wasn't. But he was in love with me and I spurned him. He won't look too kindly on my boyfriend. He tried to have Luke killed just for spending too much time around me and my sister. Gage, he will kill you if he finds out who you are."

Gage sighed, "Well I'll stay in the room with Magnus. We will leave as soon as Alec is fixed."

Terra knew she wouldn't get anything better from him so she said, "Alright. We are coming there now."

Gage said, "I love you, Terra. Be careful."

Terra smiled at his words, "I love you too, Gage."

They hung up and Luke smiled at her, "You really love him don't you? I've never seen you look like that before."

Terra nodded, "Yes I do Luke. He's a Downworlder though."

Luke laughed, "Am I supposed to care about that? So am I. And..."

Terra's face went wide with fear and he realized Clary didn't know. He said, "Terra..."

She glared at him, "Don't. We have to save the kids and Jocelyn. Let's go."

Luke nodded and they all walked to the truck and sped towards the Institute. Luke had called his pack members and asked for help. As they made their way towards the inside of the Institute, one of the guys put his hand on Terra's ass. She knew he had done it because he could smell she was a wolf. She hissed, "Remove your hand before I bite it off."

He put his hands up in defense, "Whoa, you got a bite."

Luke chuckled, "Don't even go there Alaric. She is a spitfire."

The man in question, Alaric, said, "It seems like you know from experience."

Luke cringed, "That's Terra Fairchild."

Alaric eyes grew wide and he backed away, even Downworlders knew who she was. They broke into the basement and we're walking through the halls and Terra was in the front with Luke. As they came around a corner, a blade went through the air and Terra caught it in her hand, "Now now Izzy, just because they are Downworlders is no reason to kill them."

Isabelle laughed slightly, "I'm glad it's you guys. But there are demons everywhere in here."

Terra gasped, "Demons in the Institute? That's what Valentine did, he summoned the dawn demons. Luke, I have to stop him."

Luke shook his head but Terra was already running through the hall to get upstairs.


	5. Valentine's Anger

She reached the main hall and she heard talking inside, "You're my son."

Terra flung the door open and saw Jace next to Valentine, "Get away from him, Jace!"

Jace said, "You don't understand, Terra."

Terra swung out her blade, "I understand just fine. He is trying to brainwash you. Don't listen to him, Jace."

Valentine chuckled, "I see you've met Jonathon as well. You seem to be close to my children don't you Terra?"

Terra gulped, "He isn't Jonathon. I've seen Jonathon."

Valentine came closer to her but she put her blade towards him, "Stay away from me, Valentine."

He kicked her sword away from her and slammed her against the wall. He whispered in her ear, "Oh how I've longed to have you."

Terra shook as he practically assaulted her. He was the one person she had a hard time standing up to because she had loved him once. He whispered, "Admit it, Terra. Admit that you wanted me, that you've always wanted me."

Terra looked over at Jace and then she noticed a body on the ground. There was blood around the person and Terra screamed, "What did you do?"

Valentine glanced back at Gage's body, "Oh him? I just took him out of the picture."

Terra shoved Valentine hard and she ran to Gage's side, "Gage, honey, please wake up."

He groaned slightly and her heart felt immensely lighter to know he was alive. Valentine started screaming, "You just won't chose me will you? I'll make this easy for you, Terra. You come with me and I'll let your little Warlock live. And I'll leave Jocelyn, Clary and Jace alone."

Terra looked up at him, "Do you mean that?"

Gage groaned out, "No Terra."

Terra ignored him, "Valentine, do you mean that? You'll leave them all alone?"

Valentine nodded, "With the Cup as well of course."

Terra glanced at Gage bloody on the floor, and her sister unconscious on the couch. Jace looked horrified by her deal she was making. And she thought of Clary, her poor niece that had been through too much. Terra stood up and walked over to him, "I'll do it."

Clary came running into the room and screamed, "Don't you dare give in to him."

Valentine chuckled, "Look, all the people who mean something to me in one room together. Both of my children and both my women."

Terra stood up with her sword out, "I am not you woman, Valentine."

Valentine took his attention off Terra for a moment and focused on Clary. He was taunting her with her feelings for Jace by saying he was her brother. Terra yelled, "Don't believe him, Clary. He is a liar."

Valentine said, "Give me the cup, Clary."

Clary yelled, "No."

He smacked her to the ground and Jace yelled, "Stop it."

Jace started to fight Valentine and Terra ran to Clary's side. They watched the fight between the two and Terra said, "Taunt him with the cup. It's the only way he'll leave Jace alone."

Clary nodded and pulled it from the card, holding it over the portal, "Stop it or I drop it."

Valentine looked furious now as he came towards Clary, "You put her up to this didn't you Terra?"

Terra stood her ground but Valentine was beyond angry and he went running towards Gage with his sword. She wouldn't be fast enough to get to him across the room as herself so she did the most unlikely thing, she shifted.

She launched herself at him in wolf form, snapping at him to keep him away from Gage. Valentine chuckled, "Ah, the mongrel comes out. Now everyone knows what you are Terra."

She showed him her teeth and jumped at him again, but this time his sword slid into her side. She whimpered as she hit the ground. He scoffed, "You were a wonderful woman and an even better Shadowhunter. You shouldn't have tried to save Lucian."

He stormed over to Clary, slapping her across the face as he grabbed the cup from her hand. He then looked back at them, "You all should have joined me."

He then jumped into the portal and it solidified. Jace screamed, "No," as he tried to reach it before it went solid. He just ended up breaking the portal in pieces. Terra groaned in pain as she shifted back and Luke came running into the room and covered her with his jacket, "Terra, are you alright?"

She groaned, "No. It won't heal. And runes don't work on me anymore." She paused and then asked, "Gage?"

Luke got up and went over to him, "He is still alive, Terra, just unconscious."

Luke said, "Jace, help Terra to the infirmary. I'll get Gage. Then I'll take Jocelyn to the hospital."

Jace helped Terra to her feet and helped her hobble to the infirmary, "You are an amazing fighter, Terra."

Terra smiled, "I know. You weren't so bad yourself, Jace."

He looked solemn and Terra said, "Don't believe Valentine, Jace. He is a liar."

Jace set her down on the bed, "But you did have a nephew named Jonathon Christopher?"

Terra nodded, "But you aren't him. I saw that child, it terrified me."

Jace just nodded as he said, "Magnus, Terra was hurt badly."

Magnus came over to the bed Terra was in and he started working on healing her. She tried to smile at him, "Will I be alright?"

He nodded, "Yes you will, Terra. You should have listened to Gage. You can't face Valentine."

She wanted to say something but she faded into unconsciousness. When she woke up, there was a note by her bed.

It was from Magnus. It said: _Terra, when you wake up please be careful with your wound, you are still healing. It will be tender for a while so I suggest not hunting things or being your usual bad ass self. I took Gage home because I didn't feel that the Clave would be too happy to find a Warlock in their Institute. He is fine and is recuperating. Please heed my warning, Terra. This mess with Valentine is far from over and you are his number one target with the exception of the Mortal Instruments. Hope you are well, Magnus._

She sighed as she sat up and she felt the pain in her side. She wondered how long she had been out. She slowly stood up and slid on the clothes beside her bed. She grabbed her weapons and made her way toward the door and headed out. She was walking down the main hall when she bumped into Jace, "Terra, where are you going?"

Terra frowned as she held her side, "Heading home, Jace. I don't belong here."

Jace scowled, "But I was looking forward to having you around."

Terra sighed, "I'm sorry Jace. I can't stay."

He nodded as he started to walk her towards the door but when they reached it, it swung open and Terra was dumbfounded. The woman said, "Terra Fairchild. We thought you were dead. Should I be surprised you are in the middle of this?"

Terra smiled fakely, "It's so nice to see you again too, Maryse."

The woman scowled, "Come to be a part of Valentines slavery again."

Terra hissed, "I stood up to Valentine, stopped him from killing your children. Show me some respect, Maryse Lightwood."

The man said, "Ladies, enough. It is good to see you again, Terra."

Terra smiled at the man, "Well thank you Robert. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get home."

Terra pushed her way out the door and started to walk away. She heard Jace yell, "Goodbye Terra."

She looked back at him, "Goodbye Jace. If you need me, Clary and Luke have my number."


End file.
